dragonhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zaffie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Star Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi! hello zaf! cool wiki! mah name iz treestar, mah egg is small an' blue!TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 07:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ah, 1TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 07:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hi im treestars sister! egg 7 please! Bananapaw 08:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) First Egg please!! Bwa ha ha!!! *thunderstorm*The rose is the rose is the rose is the rose... 00:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Egg Name: Birchy Egg: 3 TeeHee 11:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Leafwhisker, sixth egg. -"Till death do us part." 01:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I want to call my dragon Bjartskular(or Brightscales)(female please)(and yes, I borrowed the name from the Inheritance cycle). Egg six (the white and polished one)Rosekim 07:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Leppy the magic penguin 1st egg please! I shall name him Paublo the 4th, and he shall be mine!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic? Can i make a fanific of my dragon? Im not the best roleplayer BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 15:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Egg This is Rainfire, and I chose the Second Egg. RainfireThe Scruffs' 16:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Treestar has 5 siggies now! xD They beat you, i think! TeeHee 17:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This is Foresty. I chose egg numero six. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 19:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Egg's ready to hatch now, Zaf TeeHee 19:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) hey zaf, i was looking that those pics for the hatchlings, and i noticed that they had white egdes that look really wierd, so i fixed it, and drew a draft of glacius! tell me if you like! TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 08:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) => i can fix the smallness, and use the same coulors! ill do it when i get homeTreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 21:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) DX i hate school... WHY CANT THE HOLIDAYS LAST FOREVER?!?!?!!?TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 01:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, heres the better one! i changed two things form your one, the eyes(made them a bluer blue), and the claws. (white)... ill put both one of yours on here, so we can see the diference! TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 08:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) the mysterious mystery... WHAT SHALL WE DO!!!!!!! so.... we just like, name our dragons? and choose gender?? or what exactly.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 19:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah... the eyes are a little dark... ill lighten them a little! i like to make them a little diferent from the main body colour, to give them more character... so apart from that, all good? oh, i made a brown-grey one too. ill show you it later.TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 21:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So, how did you get your name??--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) so, do you want the claws changed? and the eyes exactly the same?or can i make them a little diferent? TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 02:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ok, claws changed, and the eyes are back to normal! its hard to see but the eyes are just a teensy bit bluer. i dident like them any more green, because they blend in too much with the body!TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 06:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) stars oh, this is what realy makes the diference! do you like it?TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 07:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ok. sorry zaf D: ill fix it later. just one thing, the stars a being a little tricky. do you want more? apart fron that and the wings, its all the same!TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 23:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hi agian. i uploded a better one. happy? more stars (same size), bluer wings.TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 08:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) k,thanks :D do you know how to update them? and with the... "diamond" one, do all the stars have to be the same size?TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 09:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) COOOOLIESSSS like this? => AHhhh yeahhhh okthis IS cool hey everyone btw (if i know you if i dont then then add a nice to meet you too)OK annnny way i have an awesome pic for my draggie and he's a draggie... like me... seee Draggie (name) draggie (species)... i thought it was cool anyway my draggie is called Talismen and he is awesome!!!!!! urm can our dragons like meet each other in storyies? would that work? like you helped me in the story and wrote some of the bit with you and your dragon in it because that would be pretty sickkk :) ok i shall now start my story :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *cheers* seeya soon hopefully :) draggie :)Dragonrie 09:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Call me Zaf I know your on and im sick so CALL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!! Dragonrie 01:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) caaaaliwaaaali walice! CALLLIE WALLLIE MEEEEEEEEEE TELIPHONE ELEPHANT THE TELEPHANT GOT HIS TRUNK STUCK IN THE TELEPHANT SELIPHAT OR MELIPHAT BABABABABABABABABABBBABABBAAB BLACK SHEEEP CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU MMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT CCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAMAMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE translation: READ IT DONT BE SO LAZY! Dragonrie 01:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) EGGY! My name is Wetstream (Stating the obvious XD) And I chose egg number 2. HalloweenAnything BUT Hallow ZAFFIE. Please can I make a butterfly wiki like this?? Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 23:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Second Egg Hi! my user's Spirit, but I'd like my girl, the dragon owner, to be called Sunshine. Sunny for short. I chose egg numero 2. I can't wait 2 start! :D 00:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) YES!! :DDD ill just go and roll my daily dice.TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 23:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) i want the aqua egg 4got 2 sign sorrz Red Pen Ink!Remind me later. 19:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) What's this about?? [[Jaes's Reign|'I is Jaes, hear me-']][[User:SpoofDarklion44|'*destroys internet*']] 20:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. [[Jaes's Reign|'I is Jaes, hear me-']][[User:SpoofDarklion44|'*destroys internet*']] 01:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ninth egg for Splashcloud Splashcloud 02:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud The egg, of NINE Ohhai. Can I plz have the ninth egg (AKA Star-Egg) It looks pretty and might hatch into a pretty Dragon! Oh, PLEASE? Physicmew wants to eat your toes with mustard 23:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC)